Holly City
Holly City is nestled between Route 16 to the north, Route 17 to the east, and Holly Forest to the west. While it may seem relatively empty in terms of space, it is actually a rather bustling little burg. The sign near the Route 16 entrance states "Boundless Energy," and that energy can certainly be felt upon one's first time visiting. With such features as the Holly City Pokemon Gym and Holly City College, the air is simply abuzz with possibilities. It certainly makes the trek from Birch Town worth it! Main Features *Pokemon Center (middle street, closest to the street running north/south) *PokeMart (far western end of the street closest to Route 16) *Holly City Gym (far western end of the middle street) *Holly City College (entire street closest to Route 17 entrance) *Drinks Seller (in Samson Hall, to the left, sells water, soda, honey, ...) *Abandoned Day Care Center Items/Trades/NPCs Items *Water Stone - top floor of the apartments near the Gym, from a boy with a GBA. *PokeGear - purchase from a man in the PokeMart *TM77 (Psych Up) - in your dorm room (if you're accepted to the college) * Timer Ball - old man near the building next to the PokeMart (select "wait" whenever it asks if you want to leave), at day only * Occa, Figy, Cornn, Pinap, Cheri, Pecha Berries - soft soil in the yard behind the collage buildings * BlackGlasses - from a guy standing between the boxes near the Route 17 entrance, at night only Trades *Taillow (Wingman) for Poochyena from a man in a yellow apartment near the Route 16 entrance. NPCs *Badge Enthusiast - In the apartment next to the Pokemon Center, he has knowledge on (almost) every gym leader and badge in the region. *Pokemon Potential Rater - In the top floor of the apartment building next to the PokeMart. He will tell you your party Pokemon's top stats and which will grow fastest. Holly City Gym Type - The Holly City Gym prides itself on the power of trainers' Grass-Type Pokemon. It is similar to the Celadon City Gym, with trees, grass, and flowers spread throughout. Three or two trainers and a gym leader stand in your way if you wish to get the Growth Badge. Strategy - Route 17, the grass and the trade within the city itself will be great for preparing you for this gym. The Taillow you receive from the trade will know Peck, and you can catch a Spearow or Hoothoot along Route 17, a Murkrow, Houndour or Vulpix in the City itself or some other rare pokémon on Route 18 and 19. So at this point you could have an entire party of Pokemon with which to easily trounce these trainers. Reward - For beating Jared, you will receive your first gym badge, the Growth Badge. This badge allows trainers to use Cut outside of battle. He will also reward you with TM86 Grass Knot. Holly City College Holly City College is the premiere college of the region. A degree from this institution will allow you to pursue a career as a Pokemon researcher (just like good ol' Oak!) or as a Pokécenter Nurse. The college consists of three halls, a large yard that takes up much of the lower half of the city, and property within Holly Forest (a battle arena). Samson Hall - Campus Center Sampson Hall, the central building along the street, houses several important parts of the college. In it you will find the Admissions Office (the door on the far left), an important stop if you wish to join the college, the Dean's Office (the door on the far right), the college's library (the door directly in the center), which holds numerous textbooks and several PCs, and a small shop in the lower left-hand corner of the building which sells drinks for your Pokemon as well as Honey. Burberry Hall Burberry Hall, which is the leftmost building along the college's street, is the educational center of the college. In it you will find several classrooms, professors, and a handful of students studying or relaxing. Interestingly enough, several doors are blocked by what resemble police officers (which are relatively rare in East Godra), and the officers inform you that the rooms are under construction. Sampson Hall Closest to the street running north/south in the city, you will find an unnamed dormitory where students reside. They, at first, seem puzzled as to why you're in the building. Upon gaining acceptance to the college, they recognize you as a student and welcome you happily. Your room is located on the far right, and in it you will find TM77 (Psych Up). Other than a few students and some (mostly) unaccesible rooms, there isn't much here. Trainers Burberry Hall Available once you've enrolled. * Teacher Sally: Lotad lvl7 * Teacher Molly: Zigzagoon lvl6, Poochyena lvl6 * Teacher Mina: Shroomish lvl5, Skitty lvl5 * Teacher Nelsa: Meowth lvl5, Ledyba lvl5, Taillow lvl5 Wild Pokemon While most cities don't tolerate wild pokemon within their walls (as noted by a girl in Holly City), this city boasts a few species for you to battle and catch in the tall grass to the west and south. Possible encounters (during the day): *Meowth: lv3-6 (55%) *Skitty: lv3-4 (39%) *Vulpix: lv3-5 (6%) Possible encounters (at night): *Murkrow: lv3-5 (40%) *Hoothoot: lv3-5 (40%) * Meowth: lv3-5 (10%) *Houndour: lv3-5 (10%) Category:Location Category:Town Category:East Godra